Solitary Burden
by Zargreus
Summary: Akane is dead and Ranma goes on a quest to stop Herb from a mad scheme that could affect all Japan.
1. Solitary Burden

The Solitary Burden  
by Zargreus99  
  
  
The pitiful excuse for a man stood before the execution squads ready for his death. he chose to follow the sects order years ago but now the man was a traitor and could not be allowed to live. Commander Kuno had known the man before his enlistment but seemed to be exited at this man's execution. No one knew the wiser. The man stood slumped. Sapped of all his strength and now dwelling in his own despair. The commander walked slowly up to the prisoner. Kuno brushed his hand through his cropped well kept hair and grabbed the prisoner's ponytail. yanking his head up. Kuno leaned close to his old foe and smiled.   
"At last Saotome. I will see to your death."   
  
The man looked up to the commander's face. Devoid of emotion for several days, it surprised the commander to see the infidel smile. A sarcastic smirk that Kuno learned well over the years he knew this Saotome. The man looked deeply into Kuno's eyes. and there Kuno realized that this man still had some fight left.   
'impossible' Kuno thought. "We kept this fool in torture for days. No sleep. No rest. How could he be anything but a broken shell ??'  
  
Saotome gazed at Kuno and said words incomprehensible for anyone but Kuno. Japanese. He said four simple words. But those words cut Kuno like a knife and a cold fury rose in Kuno's breast. the commander's face contorted with fury. He stood and backhanded the smaller man. blood flew from Saotome's lips and he lifted his hands up in a petty defense to a second attack. Kuno glared down at Saotome. Holding the pommel of his No-Dachi. A blue fire danced across his eyes. And he spat out the next line of this formal execution.  
'Any more last words?"   
Saotome looked up and said " yes SHI-SHI-HOKADEN!!!"   
  
  
A blast of super charged air shot from Saotome's finger tips and the blast shook Kuno and sent him flying back crashing against the execution squad. Kuno was stunned. HOW??? he thought and he looked up just in time to see Ranma Saotome leaping over the far wall. his hand now free and leaping away from Kuno's army of the Blue Thunder.  
"SAOTOME YOU WILL DIE FOR THIS INSULT!!" he shouted to the retreating form of Ranma.   
'He will Die he thought and Ranma's last insult filtered through his mind again; "She was never yours."  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Ranma dashed away from Kuno's army like a bat out of hell. jumping wall to wall building to building and finally he was out of sight . but still he ran he had to get back to Nerima. he had to warn the rest that Kuno was coming back and this time he could kill them all. With that thought driving him his speed redoubled and he was on his way.  
Two days later he reached Hokkaido. And rested. he was exhausted. two days would of been nothing. But Ranma was still exhausted from the ordeals he suffered when in Kuno's care. He looked and frisked himself and found his last 10'000 yen bill stuffed in his sock. he checked into a small motel and finally took a much needed shower. he gazed into the mirror while drying himself and examined his newly acquired scars.   
After he quickly dressed his new wounds he took his cloths and began to wash them. he needed all he money for the trip ahead and needed to conserve his money. While washing he found an old stitch in his wife put in. A &R 4-ever. And nearly broke to sobs. " Akane...." he muttered. He sat in the small public bath house of the motel's and stared at the small stitching.. Akane . Ranma's dear departed wife. He continued to stare at the small stitching for several minutes and was rudely interrupted by very loud whistling as a second customer strolled into the nearly empty bath house. Ranma's brain snapped., "SHUT UUUPPP!!! " he shouted and turned and jumped for the intruder of his sorrow. Every thing became a red haze and suddenly and unexpectedly a familiar voice cut into his raging mind.  
"Ranma!"   
  
  



	2. Familiar Faces

Familiar faces.  
Zargreus  
  
The voice cut right to the very center of Ranma's psyche and he paused to look at the person he was seconds from thrashing. He looked about his age. with short black hair and a yellow bandanna with black spots. Ranma gazed at the familiar face. Realization struck him like a fist of steel and he was stunned to see the face of his oldest rival and best friend.  
  
"RYOUGA?!?"  
  
"Geez Ranma what the hell are you doin here?"  
  
Ranma released his old companion and let him up. stunned by the appearance of one he never expected to see again. It was wears since he had seen Ryouga not since the funeral....  
Ranma sank sadly. The last time he saw Ryouga, Ryouga nearly killed him. Ranma couldn't fight anyone or anything after the fight that took Akane's life. Malnourished and out of practice. Ryouga blamed Ranma for not being able to protect Akane and only a close save by Shampoo and Genma saved him. Ranma had lost the will to live so he left to wander and found a militant religious sect and was restored, but he found out more of the long term plans of the organization and wasn't about to let them continue after he knew.   
  
'"So, Ranma , keeping busy?"  
  
"uh, wha er yeah sorry."  
  
" So what have you been doin for the past...... three years."  
  
" Ryouga what are you doing here?"  
  
"Um, taking a bath."  
  
" No, in Hokkaido."  
  
" Oh um well I'm heading to Nerima. I'm coming to visit for the reunion."  
  
"Reunion?"  
  
" Yeah, the reunion of Akane's..."  
  
Ranma sank again tears just barely held back.  
  
" Woah Ranma sorry. I thought you knew about it."  
  
Ranma raised an eyebrow. True he had been wandering ever since her death. It's no wonder no word of this reunion ever reached him. But if Ryouga was going then that means everyone will be there! And he could tell them about Kuno.  
Ranma shot up and said " We're going now!"  
  
"What? Why"  
  
"Kuno is coming with an army of religious guerrillas and he is intent to kill me."  
  
"What? Kuno? That idiot? Why?"  
  
Ranma then told the story about the religious order and his execution escape.  
  
" Execution? Why?"  
  
"I'll explain when we get there."  
  
Ranma proceeded to dress in his classic Chinese wear and started to leave when Ryouga placed his hand on his shoulder and said "Wait., I have to tell my wife."  
  
"Wife?" Ranma asked baffled.  
  
"Yeah, my wife," Ryouga said waving his wedding band in Ranma's face. "I'm married to Akari now."  
  
Ranma took a moment to reflect this new information. Akari the sumo pig trainer that had been obsessed with Ryouga since before he left. Ranma smiled remembering the feisty young girl.  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"About 2 years now."  
  
"Wow..."  
Ranma had been out of it. He wondered what other surprises awaited him in Nerima.  
  
"Well go get her damn it. This can't wait. "  
  
Ryouga left. Quickly dressing and dashing to find Akari.. Ranma set out to the front and waited for Ryouga. Several minutes later Ranma spotted Ryouga and Akari running from the entrance toward him. Ranma noted the bulge in Akari's stomach and smiled.  
  
'Well' he thought, 'Ryouga's been busy.'  
  
the coupled approached Ranma and Akari stopped dead when she recognized the familiar martial artist. Ranma smiled in her recognition. And the now smiling girl embraced Ranma in a strong hug.  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Kuno paced in the small office quarters. he had spent millions on this research and now he was feeling tense as he awaited to see the results. He sat down and picked up the research folder. He ran over the enhancements and smiled .Indeed he would be pleased if the subject remainded as persistent as he was in youth. He knew the Subject well and would enjoy to see how these new Battle-prosthetics worked on Mr. Gosunkugi...  
  



	3. Cyber Hell

Cybernetic Hell  
by Zargreus  
  
  
Ranma paced the small train cabin. He was indebted to the Hibiki's;. Akari and Ryouga. they had agreed to accompany him as well as pay his passage. He was happy to see Akari again. He had forgotten how much he missed everyone. A tear welled at the corner of his eyes as he remembered everything as it was when they were young. And then he thought of Akane and choked. He crouched and let the sad but pleasant memories of his wife and only love flood into his mind. her sweet smile. Her bitter temper her kindness and reluctant tolerance of him even in the worst of times. He stood and embraced the pain of his life and felt tires. He lied down across the small cramped seats and slept. There was a slight tremor but Ranma barely felt it and he soon drifted off into his dreams.  
________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
VV-GoZUNKGI stood atop the train and watched as the drop chopper left and allowed himself a smile. 'At last Akane would be avenged. The coward that refused to protect her was in this very train, and I will strike him with a righteous vengeance!' VV-GoZUNKGI flexed his Prosthetic muscles and examined his new gear. His claws would work perfectly and he gave a silent prayer to Herb, the Dragon God he now served. Mechanically enhanced muscles that coursed across his armored form glistened in the moonlight and he walked atop the top of the train. And finally he found him. The B.A. sensor picked up the attunations of Ranma's battle aura and VV-GoZUNKGI grinned maliciously and prepped the digging claws. 'At last,' he thought, 'We will finally see who is truly stronger.'  
_________________________________________________________________________________________   
Ranma awoke as he was pulled through the air with an unimaginable strength and was thrown across the roof of the high speed train. Ranma grunted and glared at his attacker. Standing a good 6 feet this could be a challenge but he would be pressed hard for movement and room across the top of this train. Ranma quickly dug his hands in and threw himself into the air and tumbled. He was now a nice wide 20 foot distance from his attacker. The strange Being wasted no time it sprayed it's claws and made a dash for Ranma. The creature was big if not smart. Ranma didn't wish to disappoint his challenger and leaped forward catching the thing in a two foot kick in the face. He Jumped forward and around now facing the back of the beast. Ranma stepped back and took a defensive pose.  
What he kicked was hard Plexiglas. probably bullet proof. That meant that this was a Com-Bot. one of Kuno's investments for his invasion.  
  
Ranma grimaced. he didn't expect to be caught so soon. Let alone by a Com-Bot. The hulking Cyborg turned around and faces Ranma, and Ranma's blood ran cold. The same withdrawn eyes. The creepy grin the same slumped over posture.   
  
"Hello Ranma. I should of remembered that. But as a result of my enhancements I am at a loss for memory."  
  
"G-G-Gosunkugi?!?"  
  
"I se you remember me Ranma. Now you die."  
  
VV-GoZUNKGI leaped forward at an unimaginable speed and caught Ranma mid-breast with his talons. Blood was dragged out of the wound leaving huge gashes in Ranma's flesh. Accustomed to such wounds. Ranma was more struck with the shock of seeing this horrible mockery of what was a honorable (if stupid ) combatant. Ranma felt his anger grow. This was another of Kuno's thugs now. VV-GoZUNKGI rounded for another attack and Ranma vanished as it approached. VV-GoZUNKGI was puzzled. Suddenly the proximity alert sounded and VV-GoZUNKGI turned around to hit a blast of energy as Ranma's MOKOTAKA-BISHA Flying Air High Tiger Smacked into VV-GoZUNKGI and sent the cyborg spiraling. VV-GoZUNKGI flipped up to his feet, seeing Ranma's next attack, jumped forward and smashed Ranma's sternum with a cloths line. VV-GoZUNKGI smiled. 'At last I beat him,' he thought, 'nothing could survive the strength I hold focused in a blow like that.'.  
  
Time seemed to slow as he fell to the train. And then he felt a shift. VV-GoZUNKGI turned his head to see Ranma had grabbed his arm and he saw Ranma's stone glare and for the first time in his life Gosunkugi felt the absolute fear of death. Ranma twisted his body and threw VV-GoZUNKGI underneath his form His foot placed firmly on its headpiece and crushed the cyborg on the roof his foot snapping the metal easily. Ranma grabbed VV-GoZUNKGI's broken form and tore the helmet off of it. He stared and the bleeding face of Gosunkugi's and shook it. The eyes opened.  
  
"Why?" Ranma yelled into Gosunkugi's face.  
  
The cyborg didn't answer.  
  
Ranma lifted the hulking Cyborg and slapped the near unconscious Gosunkugi back into retaliate.  
  
"WHY?" He yelled again.  
  
VV-GoZUNKGI simply smiled and nodded his head toward the helmet. In small red numbers it read 15 sec.  
  
Ranma turned to see the same number display on VV-GoZUNKGI shoulder. He starred into VV-GoZUNKGI face and he said on last word. "Akane."  
  
Ranma was shocked and suddenly Ryouga's voice cut through the air.  
  
"Ranma, MOVE!"  
Ranma leapt out of the way as a SHI-SHI-HOKADEN Lion Bullet Roar blast crashed solidly into VV-GoZUNKGI. The broken beaten and rather surprised cyborg flew into the air.   
  
Ranma and Ryouga watched as the self-destructed activated and a bright light bathed across the open plains. Ryouga was shocked.  
  
"Is he... Was that... Gosunkugi? Did I ki..."  
  
"I doubt it. He wasn't that easy in the old days. He will be back."  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Somewhere in Hong Kong   
  
A broken beaten hunk of metal and flesh fell out of the sky and smashed into a crowded street. The people gathered around it and leaped back in shock as it stood up. Scorched and dazed it looked around and fell back into unconsciousness.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Kuno Smashed his hand against the already splintering wood of his desk again. Miserable retch. He failed again. He entrusted Ranma the traitor and infidel to VV-GoZUNKGI and he failed. And that mistake would reflect badly. But now he had to report. there were many successes today. The forces are ready now they just needed the device.  
Kuno gazed at his form in the mirror and turned and left his office to report to Herb, the Dragon's son, and leader of the world to be.  
  



	4. Reunions

Reunions  
by Zargreus  
  
The train finally came to a stop and soon Ranma was standing in the only city he ever could call home. Nerima. Little more than Tokyo's airport, but it was a world of wonder unto itself. With the universes most interesting people dwelling inside its limits. Ranma took a deep breath and smelled the familiar air.   
  
"Great huh?" said a voice. Ranma turned to see Ryouga and Akari walking toward him Ryouga effortlessly suspending there luggage over his shoulder. Ranma smiled.   
  
"Yeah," he responded. He hadn't seen the city in three years and little had changed. Nerima had a few more skyscrapers but aside from that it looked the same as when he left it.  
  
"Lets go," said Ranma a they were off.  
  
Ranma was fascinated being in Nerima again he was smiling remembering all the happy times. Finally he reached the center point of all those memories. Furinkan High. He grinned and gazed at the now decaying building. He closed his eyes and remembered when he attended it looked almost new and now it looked like it was being restored. He saw several students and remembered the old days. Kuno's daily charge/challenge, Hinako's dreaded Five-Yen-Satsu, Happosai's cry "What a haul!"   
  
Ranma's eyes jerked open. That wasn't a memory but it couldn't be. Ranma looked around and saw a small mob forming chasing a darting black garbed figure. Renma was awe struck. 'No, it couldn't be' he thought, but indeed it was. Old man Happosai jumped around dodging the attempted attacks on the old codger as he deftly stole the poor women's panties one by one. Ranma felt his veins surfacing. His eye twitched and a malicious smile danced across his face.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"What a haul! What a haul!" Happosai screamed as he deftly dodged the blows of the mob behind him. To him this was his greatest pastime. The challenge, the luster, the excitement. Ah yes this was the true meaning of Happiness. Suddenly all thoughts left Happosai's mind as his danger instinct hit overdrive. He turned to see a foot to fast to dodge and was sent spiraling to a far wall. Several cracks appeared in the surface of the wall but it stood. Amazingly Happosai got up to face this insult to his fun and honor.  
  
"WHO DARES?!?" He screamed turning around. A black blur of motion and the old man was sent flying again.  
  
'Oho,' Happosai thought. this one is good. The strange blur darted around but Happy spotted the next attack. Taking his battle stance he shouted. "MASTER TECHNIQUE OF THE ANYTHING-GOES-SCHOOL HAPPO FIRE BUR...." Happosai stopped mid pose staring in the impossibility at his opponent. No it couldn't be.. Happosai never got to find out. So entranced by the vision of his most beloved student/victim he forgot about the fire work in his hand and at that moment it went off sending the hapless foot tall ancient pervert into the stratosphere.  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Ryouga and Akari watched the small form disappear into the sky and Ryouga whistled.   
  
"So the freak lives." Ranma said walking up behind them brushing his hands from the fight.  
  
"I thought he'd be dead by now" said Akari raising her hand to shade her eyes.  
  
"Some people," said Ryouga and then they were off.   
  
The Habiki's plus Ranma reached the Tendo Dojo at nightfall. Ranma stared. Seven years. it had been seven years since he laid eyes on the house he knew as home for so many years. A tear collected at the corner of his eye. Ryouga smiled at his old friend's emotion. For he too spent many happy moments at this house. Fighting Ranma. Talking to Akane. Ryouga to smiled and stared at the building. Nothing had changed. It was if they never left. Several minutes passed and Akari finally chimed, "Well lets go in."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The Tendo residence was a bustle of activity. Genma and Nadoka were preparing the main practice hall for the reception. Ever since the wedding of Akane and Ranma the Saotome's went back to living together in a house just across the street from the Tendo's. Genma worked as a sensei for the Tendo's while Nadoka played the casual housewife. Kasumi and Ukyo were in the kitchen cooking up a storm. Kasumi married Dr. Tofu four years ago and they had a small child named Shinjo running around playing with Nabiki's son Koroma. Dr. Tofu was asked to become the Hospital administrator at Nerima general hospital and lived with the Tendo's helping pay the bills. Ukyo stayed single and owned several okonomiyaki shops across Japan as well as other food commodity chains. Nabiki was upstairs taking a brief break from the chaos from her life. Nabiki had just escaped a marriage gone bad and was the CEO of Ronko the ginsu knife corporation. She had several homes across Japan and a Winter house in America but the old Dojo still felt like home. Soun sat alone praying at the shrine dedicated to his wife and Akane. He bowed and stood and turned to see Shinjo and Karoma torturing a large Panda in the practice hall a large bucket over his head and Nadoka laughing hysterically.  
Shampoo was art the table setting up the food she brought from the Cat Cafe. A small 6000 year old ghoul stood on the table also setting dishes. Cologne had moved back to the Amazon village. Though she visited every so often to check on Shampoo who had chosen to stay. She chatted to Shampoo asking her why they were here helping Shampoo's rival for Ranma' family. Shampoo smiled and said. " Great Grandmother, these people are as much family as you and Shampoo." Cologne shrugged and nodded in agreement. Though she spent little time with these people they were her honor family through the son-in-law. Mousse stood outside in the back yard setting up decorations with his cornucopia of hidden weapons tossing up streamers and pinning them with knives and so forth. He had stayed in Nerima to help Shampoo with the Cat Cafe after Cologne left, but she remained as aloof as ever eternally rejecting him even after seven years of begging and attempts to win her over.  
  
Suddenly every one heard the call of the final guests and all stopped what they were doing to greet them formally. Ryouga and Akari were best of friends for all of them. After several hugs and bows Ryouga called for silence and said. " I have a surprise for you all. We met an old friend on the way to Nerima. Everybody went dead silent as Ranma walked through the front gate, turned to them and smiled.  
  



	5. What You Believe

What You Believe.  
by  
Zargreus  
  
  
Ranma stood before his family, head slightly bowed and scratched the back of his head nervously. "Uh, Hi guys....." Shampoo was the first to recover.  
  
Shampoo was the first to recover. "RANMA! You came back to Shampoo!" She screamed crushing Ranma in a bear hug that was known to crush boulders. She proceeded to nuzzle against his chest as everyone came out of shock and bombarded Ranma with a flood of questions. Nadoka joined Shampoo with giving Ranma a killing hug. Genma stood crystallized with surprise still. Soun standing right by him. His jaw dropping to touch the pavement. Shinjo and Karoma stood at the door holding there hands gazing nervously ad shyly at the man that caused the strange behavior of there parents. 20 minutes passed before Ranma finally calmed down all the family and they all assembled inside the practice hall. Ranma stood in front of every one and took a deep bow and said " I'm sorry I was away for so long.'  
  
" Where were you all this time?" asked Nadoka with an effort to hold back tears.  
  
Ranma shrugged and sat cross legged. " I have a long story to tell and I want you all to listen. this is very important." He said and took a deep breath. " It all started 5 years ago when Akane and I were in college."   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Above the Tendo Dojo a tall man stood watching the last of the family enter the practice hall. Floating well above the dojo The man had gigantic black wings spraying off his sides and they beat periodically to keep him aloft. The man smiled. 'At last the pieces are coming together. The battle is coming.' He turned his gaze to the far horizon. ' Herb,' he thought. again, ' I wished I didn't have to do this but you give me no choice. he said and clenched his fist. Green flames shot through the slight seams in his hand and light cascaded over his heavily muscled form.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Ranma related the story of the things he experienced through college. Akane's pregnancy and her eventual death in that accident. Ranma was shattered. Not caring what was right or wrong he liquidated all his possessions and left to wander. He had since been like Ryouga, without the lack of direction. He went to America for a year and got bye by starting small training sessions with the local children. He made just enough to live and eventually made his way to New York and from there went to Europe. from Spain to France to Turkey to India to China before returning to jusenkyo were he found the thing that saved him. The Musk clan. herb was king now. and recognized Ranma when he stormed the castle demanding to be admitted to join. Herb recognized him immediately and instead of killing him outright he allowed it. Ranma mastered several techniques and Herb watched his growth and finally to forgave him. He and Ranma became comrades in arms. and finally Ranma was put to be the executive sensei of the Japanese branch of the now expanding Musk style. and Ranma uncovered something. Herbs invasion plans. he had already successfully seceded from China and owned a sizable plot of land and showed plans to invade Japan. and with the degree of power the Musk Dynasty holds they would have no chance. he was going to escape and warn them and Kuno appeared. herb hired him to take care of Ranma. Herb apparently kept Ranma well in mind and realized Ranma would never willingly commit this act. But Kuno is dense and foolhardy enough to do it gladly. Ranma was caught and was to be executed but escaped and Ryouga and Akari explained the rest.   
  
Cologne gazed in rapt concentration and finally spoke.   
  
" I should of realized the depth of Herb's plans years ago abut we cannot worry about that now. We must prepare........  
  
"I CANT LET YOU DO THAT!" shouted a voice and everyone turned to see a trio of people standing at the doorway. The small form of Happosai. The familiar stature and stance of Tatewate Kuno and finally the regal powerful form of Herb. The Dragon King. " I can'y allow you to do that, I've sacraficed to much to let you stop me now." He said a malicous glint in his green eyes. Happosai spun his pipe in his hand. I've been promised eternal Panty supplies for this. I WON'T LET YOYU TAKE THAT AWAY FROM ME NOW!" Kuno brushed his hands through his hair. "I will not let Akane's death be in vain.I will kill Ranma Saotome if I must take half the world with him."  
  
The Tendo's and Saotome's, Amazon and Cooks ,Pig and Pig Lover all rose and growled at the challenge presented by these intruders. Crashes interuppted there attakcs however and they turned to see the familiar faces of Gosunkugi, Mint, Lime and Kodachi standing in the rubble where the wall used to be.  
  
All went silent as the challengers gazed at each other in full realization to the power these opponents had. Crucial minutes passed all motionless and finally Herb broke the silence with a single word.  
  
"Attack." And everything dissapeared in a sea of green light.  
  



End file.
